I Didn't Do It
by fangirl366
Summary: Four is Hollywood's 18 yr. teenage bad boy. After he is framed for something he didn't do, he has to move back to his home town. Tris is just a normal 17 yr. senior in high school who has a passion for music but only a few people know. Oh. There's one more thing. Tris absolutely HATES Four.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for a new story!**

 **Disclaimer I am not Veronica Roth, therefore I do not own Divergent!**

Four POV

Just because it looks like somebody did something, does not mean that they did. For example, some people could plagiarize, some people could have other people do the work for them, or some people can just pretend to work.

In some other cases, somebody might get caught doing something that they didn't do. Example, stealing, making a mess, or breaking things.

In my case, I was caught in an armed robbery. The police think that I was the one who robbed the store, but I didn't. Just because they found me holding the gun doesn't mean that I committed the crime.

This is what really happened.

 _I was looking around the gas station for a snack. I was making my way back to Las Angeles from a road trip up to Oregon. I was looking at all of the candy bars trying to decide which one I wanted._

 _All of a sudden, the front doors swing open and somebody yells, "EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR NOW!"_

 _Everyone drop straight to the ground, including myself. I look up and see that there is a man in a ski mask making their way towards the cash register._

" _Give me all of the money! Now!" The person yells._

 _The cashier starts to unlock the cash register, but a little boy accidently rolled his car right next to the robber's foot. The little boy tried to reach out for it, but the robber saw._

" _Hey!" The robber said._

 _He picked the little boy up from the ground and pulled out a gun._

" _No!" The mother screamed._

 _I knew what I had to do. I jumped up off of the ground and ran at the robber. I took the gun from his hands, and he let go of the boy. I knocked the guy out, but before I could set the gun down…_

" _STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!"_

 _I freeze._

" _Drop the weapon and turn around slowly."_

 _I did as the officer said._

" _Now put your hands behind your head."_

 _Again I followed the instructions given to me._

 _An officer walked up to me and started to pat me down. After he found no weapons of any sort, he cuffed my hands._

" _You're under arrest."_

 _And they walked me out of the gas station and to the cop car._

I tried to tell the police the truth but they didn't believe me. So I had to spend the night in the police station.

Now that the press has found out, they are going to try to get the details from people. So my manager, Luke, decided that I should go back to my home town of Chicago and lay low until things die down.

While I am in Chicago, I will be attending high school for my senior year. Luke enrolled me in a school called Brave High School. I am assuming that the word has spread all around the country by now, so the students that will be attending as well will know about me coming.

Even though I am not going to be in California, Luke is allowing me to continue writing music. There is a studio close to wear I am staying. So every time I finish a song, I will just go there.

I am currently unpacking in my new house. There is already furniture and stuff here so all I am doing is unpacking my clothes and personal belongings.

Tomorrow is the first day of school. I am really excited. Note the sarcasm. I just hope that they don't smother me.

 **End of chapter one!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think and please tell me if there is anything that you want to happen as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Divergent. Sadly.**

Tris POV

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" Christina screamed into the phone.

"What?!" I practically yelled because I just went deaf.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" She squeals.

"Why? You hate school." I say.

"Tris! I have been talking about this all summer! Four is coming to our school!" She says.

"Oh! Yeah well, I couldn't care less what happens to that guy." I say bored.

"Why don't you like his music?" Christina asks.

"It's not his music that I don't like. I happen to kind of like his music. It's _him_ that I don't like." I say.

"Why not?"

"Because. He's just a selfish teenage boy, who doesn't care about anybody else but himself." I say.

"Whatever. Listen I have to go." She says.

"Okay. Bye, Chris."

"Bye, Tris." She says, and hangs the phone up.

I lie down in my bed and start to fall asleep.

 _Time Skip_

I wake up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I roll over, getting all tangled up in the covers, and slam my hand on the snooze button. I slowly get untangled from the sheets and roll off of my bed, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Ughhh." I groan.

I get up and take a warm shower. I start to sing one of the latest songs that I have written. I haven't really finished it yet though. After a little concert while I was cleaning myself, I get out and dry off.

Then I start to put on my clothes. I decide to black wear tights with a black skirt on top. I wear a black t-shirt with flames in it. I put on my combat boots.

I walk back into my bathroom and put on minimal mascara and lip gloss. I'm not that big a fan of makeup.

I turn off the light in my bathroom and grab my black leather jacket and put it on to finish the touch.

I grab an apple from the kitchen and sling my backpack over my shoulders and walk out the door. I hop into my green jeep, and start towards the school.

When I arrive, I can see all of my friends outside the front doors talking. I park in a spot close to the back of the parking lot because I don't like parking in the front for some reason.

I run towards my friends and then Uriah sees me.

"Trissy poo!" He screams, and picks me up and spins me around.

"Too long. It's been too long." He says as he puts me back down.

"Hello to you too, Uriah." I say laughing.

The rest of us say our hellos like normal people. They have already gotten their schedules and I was about to go get mine, but then Christina hands me mine.

 _Homeroom: Ms. Tori_

 _Math: Mr. Kang_

 _Science: Ms. Mathews_

 _World Geography: Ms. Reyes_

 _Lunch_

 _English: Ms. Roth_

 _Music: Ms. Tori_

 _P.E.: Coach Max_

 _Free Period_

I have nothing with Shauna. I have everything with Uriah and Christina. I have only World Geography and P.E. with Zeke. I have Science and Math with Will. And I have Music and P.E. with Marlene. We all have the same homeroom.

After we all compared our schedules, we all headed to homeroom.

Four POV

I finally got to school after being held up in traffic. When I reached the building, I headed inside and went into the front office.

There was a lady sitting behind the desk and I kindly cleared my throat and went, "Hello. I'm Four the new student I was wondering if I could get my schedule?"

"Ah! Yes. Here you go." She exclaimed.

"Thank you." I said and walked out.

I looked at my schedule

 _Homeroom: Ms. Tori_

 _Math: Mr. Kang_

 _Science: Ms. Mathews_

 _World Geography: Ms. Reyes_

 _Lunch_

 _English: Ms. Roth_

Music: Ms. Tori

P.E.: Coach Max

Free Period

Okay. Not too bad. My locker number is 734. I walk down the halls until I find the locker. When I do, I open it and grab the items that I need for Math and Science.

I then walk down the hallways trying to find Ms. Tori's classroom. When I do I knock and then walk in. All eyes land on me.

"You must be Four?" Ms. Tori asks.

"Yes mam." I say.

"You can have a seat next to Ms. Prior. Ms. Prior, can you hold up your hand please?" Ms. Tori asks.

I see a hand go up and I head towards it. I sit down and look over at the person who the hand belonged to.

She was beautiful. Long straight blonde hair. Bright blue eyes. And she was only wearing mascara and lip gloss.

I guess she caught me staring, because she said, "What are you staring at?"

I blush and look away. Well. She was feisty.

 **Okay. So Caleb will probably be in the story later. He's an adult in this story.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Divergent!**

Tris POV

The girls and I were talking about Zeke and Uriah's party this Friday night. We were making arrangements about where we were going to meet and when. In the end, we decided to meet at my place around 4:30 after school.

The door to the class room opened up, and everybody looked to see who it was.

"You must be Four?" Tori asked. Tori always has her students call her Tori. She thinks calling people by their last name is just lame.

"Yes mam." He said.

 _Oh great._

It is Four. Now I am going to have to share the same homeroom as him.

"You can have a seat next to Ms. Prior. Ms. Prior, can you hold up your hand please." Tori asked.

What?! I then realize that the only available seat is next to me. But I hold up my hand anyways. Four makes his way over to the desk next to me and sits down.

I catch him staring at me so I say, "What are you staring at?"

I see a slight blush and then he looks away.

Christina leans forward, from the seat behind me and whispers, "You don't have to be so rude."

I ignore her.

"Alright kids. My name is Ms. Tori. But please, call me Tori. I am going to be your homeroom teacher and your Music teacher."

I zone out for the rest of the speech.

After the speech, we head to our first period. I have math with Mr. Kang. I happen to love Mr. Kang. He actually makes math fun.

I walk into the room and sit down in a desk in the back of the room. I was planning on sitting next to Christina and Uriah, but the seats around them are already taken.

I see somebody sit down in the seat next to me and I am about to look over and see who it is, but then they ask, "So, Prior is your last name. What's your first?"

Great. Now I have to sit next to _him_ for the rest of the year.

"Why do you care?" I ask, my tone bitter.

"I was just asking a question. You don't have to get an attitude. And to answer your question, I was just hoping to make a friend on my first day." He says.

"Well, you have failed at your mission." I try saying in a nicer tone.

He stays quiet.

 _Time Skip_

Now it's lunch time. I am starving. I make my way for the cafeteria. I get in the line and grab a tray. I look around the lunch room for my friends, and when I finally spot them, _he's_ sitting with them.

Never mind, I still head to them.

When Christina sees me, she says, "Tris! Sit here!"

She patted the spot next to her, and across from Four. Still, I sit and start eating.

"So, Tris is your first name." Four says.

I ignore him and continue eating.

"Excuse her. She's not good with new people." Christina says, slightly glaring at me.

I kick her under the table. She mumble a low, 'Ouch!' and then glares at me some more.

"Four. I'm hosting a party this Friday. Want to come?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah sure. Sounds like fun."

YES! Note the sarcasm.

 _Time Skip_

Finally! I have been waiting all day for this class. I walk in and take a seat in between Uriah and Christina. I could use some friends right now. I just found out that Four is an _ALL_ of my classes.

But I didn't really pay attention to him after math because Nita and her group of 'popular' girls started to crowd him and tried to flirt with him. I can't stand them. With their too short clothes, huge high heels. Their just a bunch of whores.

"Okay! All of you know about the new student in our class. Four since you are famous for music, will you please come up here and play something for us?" Tori asked.

Four nodded and started towards the front of the room. He picked up the guitar and started playing a song. I didn't really listen though. I don't care.

After music we headed to P.E. which is my second favorite class. All we did was run laps around the baseball field. Kind of boring.

I was extremely happy that I have free period next. That means I can go ahead and leave. So after I get changed, I go to my locker and get my stuff and head out the door.

Four POV

I watched as Tris grabbed her stuff from her locker and walked out the door. I knew Christina was lying when she told me that Tris wasn't good with new people. I knew the real reason. And I don't blame her for nor liking me. But I am going to change her mind.

I don't know why I want to do that. I just really hope that I don't start falling for her.

 **Please review and tell me what you think! It makes me really, really happy to hear from all of you.**

 **I am thinking of doing another contest. If you can guess two of these four people that I am describing, then you will be a character in my story. (These are not Divergent characters. And they are fictional, from movies, books, or TV shows. )**

 **He's older, and is kind of closed off. He lost his brother, and one of his best friends. He carries a crossbow.**

 **He made a deal with the devil to save his dad. From then on, he was cursed, and every night he would change into a monster.**

 **He was a popular, rich, good looking teenager and when he pulled a prank on a which in disguise, he got cursed and changed into a hideous monster. Only a kiss and the words 'I love you' could break the spell.**

 **He was a criminal on Earth, so bad they sent him to another planet. But, he is unique because he can see in the dark.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not Veronica Roth, so sadly, I don't own Divergent.**

Tris POV

Friday afternoon came quickly. School went by fast those next two days. After school ended, the girls and went to my house. We went up to my room, and started talking, since we still had four hours until the party started.

"So. You aren't excited that Four is going to our school?" Marlene asks.

"Nope." I say, popping the p.

"Why?" Shauna asks.

"Because, he doesn't care about anybody but himself." I say.

"But…" Christina starts.

I cut her off by saying, "I don't want to talk about it."

So we start talking about the Soccer World Cup that had happened over the summer.

After we talked for a while, the girls started to get ready. Christina insisted that she do my makeup and hair, and that means that I would get ready last. So I just sat there, watching them do their hair and makeup.

"Alright Tris. You ready?" Christina asks.

"Not really." I mumble.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Nothing." I say.

So Christina pushes me into the chair, and makes it face the wall instead of the mirror. She grabs her makeup bag and grabs some concealer.

"You're not going to be able to make me look pretty." I say.

"Who said anything about pretty? I'm going for noticeable." She says.

While she works on my face, Shauna and Marlene work on my hair. They grab the curling iron and start to curl the ends of my hair.

Once they are all done, Shauna shoves some clothes in my hands and says, "Go put those on."

"Yes mom." I say, walking for the bathroom.

I see that they picked out a red one strap shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. So I put them on and walk out.

Marlene sees me and shrieks, "Oh my goodness! Tris, you look amazing!"

"Thanks Mar." I say.

Finally they let me see in the mirror. I look at myself. And the person I see doesn't look anything like the Tris I know. This girl is beautiful.

Christina come up behind me and says, "Four is going to be speechless."

"Why would he be speechless?" I ask in confusion.

"Obviously because he likes you." Shauna says.

"He does not." I say.

"Oh! It's already 7:36! We need to start heading over to Zeke and Uriah's before we're late!" Marlene exclaims.

So we all grab the things we need and head out to our cars. It's about a ten to fifteen minute drive from my place to Zeke and Uriah's.

When we get there, we walk straight in and everybody is dancing, and drinking. That's one thing I don't like about these parties, the alcohol.

Anyways, people are dancing having a good time and then there's me. Sitting in the corner, watching everybody have fun.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Four. And as soon as I look over at him, he looks at me, straight in the eyes. I see that he's about to walk over, but something stops him.

Zeke's loud voice yelling, "If you are not Shauna, Marlene, Will, Christina, Tris, Four, or my idiot brother, please leave!"

More than half of the crowd files out of the door.

Then once everybody's gone, Zeke yells, "Let's get this Candor or Dauntless game started!"

 **Please review!**

 **I think that I made the contest a bit too easy, so once I come up with a different type of contest idea, I will post that.**

 **Tell me if there is anything that you want to happen in my story and I will try my best to grant your wish!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Divergent!**

Four POV

Everybody sits down in a circle on the floor.

"So, I'll ask the first question." Uriah said.

"What? Why?" Zeke asked.

"Because you called me an idiot." Uriah replies.

"Fair enough." Zeke mumbles.

"Four! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I reply.

"I dare you to an arm wrestling match."

"Okay."

Uriah and I get into the middle of the circle, and grab the opposite hand of our opponent. It took about thirty seconds for me to beat him.

"Okay. I win." I say.

"Darn it!" Uriah exclaims.

"Um. Tris. Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Dauntless." She says.

"Why don't you like me?" I ask.

She hesitates for a second, "Because you are selfish teenager who cares about nobody but yourself." She says, and she gets up and walks out of the house.

What?!

Tris POV

I get up and walk out of the house, embarrassed. I hop into my jeep. I don't want to go home quite yet, so I head down to the ice cream shop instead.

I go inside and order my favorite flavor ever, cookies and cream. I pay the cashier and walk out. I start to head over to the seats outside, but I bump into something. More like someone. I drop my ice cream on the ground.

"Oh shoot! I am so sorry. Here let me buy you a new one." A familiar voice said.

I look up and I my eyes widen. It's Eric.

"Tris?" He asks.

"Oh my goodness!" I scream.

I jump and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. He immediately hugs back.

When we pull away, I say, "Look at you! It's been so long!"

He laughs, "I know! Can you believe it's been five years?"

"That's way too long!" I exclaim.

"I know. Let me buy you another ice cream and we can talk for a little while." He asks.

"Eric you don't have to." I say.

"You're right but I want to." He says.

So he bought me another one and we sat outside and started talking again.

"So why did you come back to the city?" I ask.

"Well, my mom got the medicine she needed so we decided to move back." He said.

"That's great!" I say.

We talk for a little while longer and then we decide to meet here again tomorrow at noon.

Four POV

 **(The next day)**

The group and I haven't seen or heard from Tris. Christina decided to go down to her house earlier today, but her mom said that she had left to go somewhere.

We are now walking around the city, trying to find Tris. We walk into the mall, and look for Tris and look at all of stores, as well.

As we walk around I spot a familiar face at a sunglasses kiosk.

"Guys look. There she is." I say.

Everybody looks to where I'm pointing.

But then we see that she isn't alone. I see her laugh and then a guy comes into view with a pair of rainbow, One Direction sunglasses on. He laughs as well and then puts them back on the shelf.

"Who's he?" I ask.

"I have no clue." Christina says.

"Neither do we." Shauna says.

We start walking towards them and Christina says,"Tris?"

Tris looks over at us still laughing, and says, "Oh hey guys."

"Who's your friend here?" Asks Zeke.

"Oh! Eric this is Zeke, Shauna, Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, and Four. Guys this is my friend Eric." She says.

"How's it going?" This guy Eric asks.

I start to feel a ping of jealousy and I don't know why.

"Are you guys dating?" Christina blurts out.

"What! No!" Tris says.

"Yeah. We're just friends. We haven't seen each other in five years, so we were just catching up." Eric says.

"Oh cool. I guess we'll just leave you guys to catch up." Marlene says.

So they walked off.

"Hey, I'm going to go use the bathroom real quick." Eric says.

"Okay. I'll be right over there." I say, pointing to where I'll be.

He nods and walks off.

I start to walk off, but then I slip. And as I do, a pair of hands try to catch me, but the person falls down as well. And then I feel a pair of lips connect to mine.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Who is it? What's going to happen?**

 **I am so evil. I love being evil. Everlasting evil with Eric.**

 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am not Veronica Roth.**

Tris POV

I freeze and push the person away. I open my eyes. Oh my goodness. It's Uriah!

He's looking at me wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my goodness. I didn't mean to." I say.

"It's fine. It's not like anybody we know saw us." He said, his eyes still huge.

"This stays between us. This never happened." I say.

"Agreed." He replies.

He then gets up and starts heading towards the group. I look behind me and Eric is walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey. I thought you said you were going to be over there." Eric says, walking up to me.

"Oh. I changed my mind." I say.

 _Time Skip_

So Eric and I had left the mall about an hour ago and I was heading down to where I practice my songs. It's nothing much, just a shed next to my house It's sound proof though.

I unlock the door and walk in. I sit down in front of the piano and pull out my lyrics. I set up my laptop to record myself.

I place my fingers on the piano and begin to play.

 _You fascinated me,_

 _Cloaked in shadows and secrecy_

 _The beauty of a broken angle_

 _I ventured carefully,_

 _Afraid of what you thought I'd be_

 _But pretty soon_

 _I was entangled_

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I question who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting,_

 _The pain the burn under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I am strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I finally see what you knew was inside me all along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _My memory refuse to separate the lies from truth_

 _And search the path my mind created_

 _I kept on pushing through_

 _Standing resolute which you_

 _In equal measure_

 _Loved and hated_

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I'm seeing who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting,_

 _The pain the burn under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I am strong_

 _Won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I finally see what you knew was inside me all along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _You take me by the hand_

 _I'm sure of who I am_

 _Teach me how to fight_

 _I'll show you how to win_

 _You're my mortal flaw_

 _And I'm your fatal sin_

 _Let me feel the sting,_

 _The pain the burn under my skin_

 _Put me to the test_

 _I'll prove that I am strong won't let myself believe_

 _That what we feel is wrong_

 _I finally see what you knew was inside me all along_

 _That behind this soft exterior_

 _Lies a warrior_

 _Ohhhhh_

 _The pictures come to life_

 _Wake in the dead of night_

 _Open my eyes_

 _I must be dreaming_

 _Clutch my pillow tight_

 _Brace myself for the fight_

 _I've heard that seeing is believing_

Four POV

We walk off and Uriah pipes up and says, "Guys I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

He ran off.

We kept on looking at all of the kiosks.

"So dude. What are you going to do about Tris?" Asks Zeke.

"What?" I ask.

"It's obvious that you kind of like her. And after what she confessed last night, it's not going to be easy to win her over." He says.

I look around, to make sure that none of the rest of the group is around. The coast is clear.

"Okay. So maybe I kind of do like her. But I'm not sure yet." I tell him honestly.

"Just let me know when you are sure of your feelings." He said, and walked off to the others.

After a few minutes of being alone, I walk to the others as well. All of a sudden, Uriah comes back, his face red with embarrassment.

"Uriah. What did you do?" Marlene scolded.

"W-w-what are you talking about? I didn't do anything. I was using the bathroom." He stutters.

"Uriah." Zeke pushes.

"Stop interrogating me! Even if I did do something, which I did not, I wouldn't have meant to!" Uriah exclaims.

He then walks off, walking deeper into the mall. The rest of us watch him stunned and a little bit curios. He obviously did something.

 _Time Skip_

On my way back to my house, my mind wonders back to that Eric guy. I feel jealous of him again. Hm. Maybe I am starting to have feelings for Tris.

 **The song is called Warrior by Beth Crowly. I do not own that song! Or any other song that I may use in this fanfic!**

 **Please review!**

 **I have decided that whoever can answer the fourth character description, will win the contest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Divergent.**

Tris POV

Today, I went to work at the tattoo parlor, which was owned by my music teacher, Tori. I draw and design most of the tattoos that are for sale in the shop. And occasionally, if Tori needs another hand to tattoo people, I get to help people permanently ink themselves.

I love it here. Most of the time though, I'm in the back of the shop working on designs, or if I have a break, then writing music.

Tori is the best boss ever. She basically lets me do whatever I want. Well, as long as it's safe.

On my way home, I heard barking coming from the bushes next to the sidewalk that I was currently walking on. I stop, to see if it was just me, but I hear it again. Well, I'm not going out of my mind.

I carefully approach the bushes, not wanting to get attacked by a stray. I slowly reach my hands out to push some of the leaves out of my way.

I peek behind the fairly large bush, to find a small puppy sitting behind it. It looks like it hasn't been fed in weeks and it has scabs all over its body.

The pup is a small black lab.

I reach my hand out towards it and whisper, "Shhh. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

The pup looks at me for a minute, and then slowly limps out from the bush. I try my hardest to not pick it up. You never know where a stray has been, or what it has.

"Come on. I'll take you home so you can get cleaned up." I say.

I start to walk, and it pads behind me.

As soon as I walk through the door to my house, I call out, "Mom!"

One second later, my mother is coming from her office.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She asks.

"Look. I found a poor stray. I don't have to keep it. I just wanted to feed it and get it cleaned up." As I say this, I move to the side and let my mom see.

"Oh, my goodness! The poor thing! Yes, yes. Bring it here." She exclaims.

She starts walking towards the backyard.

"You hose it down and I'll try to rummage through leftovers to feed it." She says.

I nod and follow orders. I slowly jog to the hose, pick it up, and turn it on. I didn't turn it on so high that it would hurt the dog, but just high enough that it will get it cleaned up.

I point the end to the dog and the water gushes out. I can see blood, fleas, flea eggs, and fur flow off of the dog. I try really hard not to cry, and throw up.

Right when we finish, my mom comes out, carrying last night's dinner. Steak. She sets it down on a plate and scurries back inside. A moment later, she comes out holding a bowl of water. Which, she sets down next to the pup.

The dog starts tearing through the steak and slurps up the water in just seconds.

"Maybe, we should keep it." My mom says, not looking at me, but at the animal.

I turn to face her and say excitedly, "Really?!"

"Hmh. But if we do you will have to walk, feed, and play with it." She says.

"I will!" I say, not as serious as I was hoping.

"Alright then. What will you name it?"

"Um. How about Jezzie."

"What kind of name is Jezzie?" My mom asks.

"An unusual one. But I like it." I say.

"Okay. Welcome to the family Jezzie."

 **I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have just been so busy with school, and today I tried out for soccer. I feel like I am going to die with how much running we did. And I feel like I did a horrible job. I would be really surprised if I make it. The worst thing is, is that we have to go back again tomorrow. So that means I have to go through all of the torture again.**

 **Enough about my life!**

 **I know that this is a short chapter. I am running out of ideas for this story. I need you guys to tell me what you want to happen or give me ideas of what to happen. If you don't, then I might take even longer to update.**

 **So please help me out!**

 **Also please review and tell me what you think. PM me! I LOVE talking to you guys. Tell me anything. About your day, what you had for breakfast, about problems in your life. Anything!**

 **Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Divergent!**

Four POV

I wake to my alarm blaring in my ear. I roll over and slam my fist on the clock and throw the covers off of my body. I slowly drag myself into the bathroom and get into the shower.

Afterwards, I dry myself off and put on a black t-shirt and jeans. I grab an apple and head out the door. I hop on my motorcycle and make my way to school.

I walk into homeroom and take a seat.

 _Time Skip_

I was in World Geography and it was nearing the end of class, and Ms. Reyes says, "Alright everyone, you are all going to do a project that is due in on Friday. You will need to make a report about something that happened in any war. It could be anything. Like how the war started. How it ended. What events tool place in it."

All of the kids groan.

"You didn't let me finish, you can work with partners. Now before you start making plans to be with your friends, I have already chosen your partners. They are on the sheet of paper over on the wall near the door. You will not be working on this at school, so you need to exchange information with your partner."

The bell rings as soon as Ms. Reyes finishes that sentence. Everybody gathers their things and go to look to see who their partners are. When I finally get a chance to look at the sheet of paper, I see my name at the bottom of list. And my partner is Tris.

Great.

I walk out of the door to try to figure out what I'm going to do.

Tris POV

I mentally scream when I see who my partner is. Four. Ughhhhhhh!

I see him walk out of the classroom. I guess since we are going to have to do a project together, I should at least try to be a little bit nicer.

I run after my partner.

"Four!" I say loud enough for him to hear.

He turns around to face me.

"Okay. Since we are partners, I am going to have to get over my feelings for you. I will eventually I know it. And I am sorry for how I've treated you before. Here." I take out my notepad, and scribble down my address and my number. "You can come by after school today."

I then walk off.

Four POV

I stand there stunned at what just happened. I look down at the piece of paper she handed me.

 _265 Brantley Dr._

 _756-985-3364_

She had given me her address and number. Okay. I need to get over this. I walk to my next class.

 _Time Skip_

I am driving in my truck towards Tris's house. I'm a little nervous. I have no clue why though.

When I see the house I park next to the curb and hop out of my truck. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. A moment later, the door is opened buy somebody who is not Tris.

"Hi. Does Tris Prior live here?" I ask.

"She does. Are the boy that she's partnered up with for a project?" The lady asks.

"That would be me. Four." I say.

"Hi. I am her mother. Natalie. So you are that famous kid who transferred?"

"Yes mam." I say politely.

"Well come in. I think she's out in her shed." Mrs. Prior says, as she moves to the side so I can walk inside.

She leads me through the house. It's a lot bigger than the other houses in the neighborhood. It looks cozy.

She opens the back door, and I catch a glimpse of a black lab sleeping in the corner.

"She should be in there." Mrs. Prior points to a shed right outside of the fence that surrounds their backyard.

"Thank you." I say.

She nods and heads back inside. I make my way towards the shed. I open the door and I hear music and then a girl's voice singing.

 _Take away your things and go_

 _You can't take back what you said_

 _I know_

 _I've heard it all before at least a million times_

 _I'm not one to forget_

 _You know_

 _I don't believe_

 _I don't believe it_

 _You left in peace_

 _Left me in pieces_

 _Too hard to breathe_

 _I'm on my knees_

 _Right now ow'_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love_

 _The stuff it tears me up_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love_

 _My body's had enough_

 _Ohhhh_

 _That same old love_

 _Ohhhh_

 _That same old love_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love_

 _Feels like I've blown apart_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love_

 _The kind that breaks your heart_

 _Ohhhh_

 _That same old love_

 _Ohhhh_

 _That same old love_

 _I'm not spending any time_

 _Wasting tonight on you_

 _I know_

 _I've heard it all_

 _So don't you try and change your mind_

 _Cause I won't be changing too_

 _You know_

 _You can't believe_

 _Still can't believe it_

 _You left in peace_

 _Left me in pieces_

 _Too hard to breathe_

 _I'm on my knees_

 _Right now ow'_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love_

 _The stuff it tears me up_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love_

 _My body's had enough_

 _Ohhhh_

 _That same old love_

 _Ohhhh_

 _That same old love_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love_

 _Feels like I've blown apart_

 _I'm so sick of that same old love_

 _The kind that breaks your heart_

 _Ohhhh_

 _That same old love_

 _Ohhhh_

 _That same old love_

I had been standing still the whole time. I was blown away. That was beautiful. I turn the corner and see Tris next to a mic, and a laptop recording her. She types a few things into it and then closes the laptop.

"Wow. You have an amazing voice." I say.

I obviously scared her because she screamed and turned towards me.

"Four! You scared me. I didn't know that you were here. Thank you for the compliment." She says, her hand still on her chest.

I nod and walk towards her.

"So. When should we start working on the project?" I ask.

"Um. Now if you want." She says.

"We can work in here or something." She says.

"Okay. Fine with me."

She sits down on a couch that I had not noticed yet.

"Are you going to come sit down, or just keep standing there?" She asks looking at me.

I walk towards her and take a seat next her. And I start thinking that I want to know more about this girl.

 **Okay! So, I still need ideas! You would be very helpful!**

 **So I finished soccer tryouts on Friday and I didn't make the team. I don't blame the coach because I know I was horrible. I was really out of shape. I acted like it was no big deal but really, it was like the biggest deal ever. I cried that night. But hey! I feel better now!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just got back from Rock Eagle! I am not Veronica Roth.**

Tris POV

We decided to do our project on the Holocaust, during World War 2. There's not as much work to this project as I thought there would be.

I was typing up the report, while Four was working on the poster, when all of a sudden, Four stops and says, "Why don't we take a break."

"Okay." I say, turning to him. "Whatcha want to do?"

"Talk."

"About what?"

"Each other. I want to know more about you." He says, looking me straight into the eyes.

"Why?" I ask curious.

"Well, I know about the others, I don't know about you."

I just nod and say, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Tell me about yourself."  
"Okay um. Well, my real name is Beatrice. My brother, Caleb, is 21. He's married to his wife Susan. I was born and raised in Chicago. I've only left the city twice. Once I went to New York. The other time, I went to Texas. I'm 17. And I found a stray dog the other day and adopted it and named it Jezzie."

"Is that the black lab I saw on my way over here?" He asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Tell me about your favorite things. What do you like? What do dislike?"

"My favorite color is teal, my least favorite color is pink. My favorite food is steak, my least favorite food is lasagna. My favorite type of food is Chinese, my least favorite is Italian. My favorite sport is soccer, my least favorite sport is hockey. Um." I stop suddenly, trying to think about what else to say.

"That good. See now I know more about you." Four says, still looking at me.

I laugh. I have no clue why I am doing this after what he did. I mean who pulls a gun on a little kid? I don't officially trust him, but I can tell you that I am staring to like this boy more and more.

Four POV

I'm actually very surprised that Tris told me about herself. And I actually enjoyed listening. That night I drive home in silence. Even though she just told me about herself, I want to know more. So I drive that night, thinking about the feelings that I was developing for Tris.

 **I know a VERY short chapter. I am really busy so chapters might be short for a little bit.**

 **I want to thank all of you for making me feel better about soccer. I didn't expect comments about that. So thank you all.**

 **I need ideas for my story, you guys please tell me what you guys want to happen. I need ideas fast so I can update quickly for all of you.**

 **Also I love hearing from you guys so please PM me or review and talk to me. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Divergent**

Tris POV

Well, Four and I got an A on our project. Yay!

Tonight, Zeke and Uriah are throwing another party, so again the girls are going to come over after school so we can get ready. I am going to wear layers, because I'm guessing that we're going to be playing candor or dauntless again. And I have a feeling that I will need them, because I saw the boys talking in a corner earlier today, and they were watching me and whispering to one another.

I wonder what they were talking about.

Four POV

I was walking down the hallway to go to music class, when I heard somebody yell, "Yo Four! Wait up!"

I turned around and it was Zeke and the boys.

I turned back around and started walking the other way, and said, "What's up guys?"

"We want to talk to you about Tris." Will says.

"Okay. What about her?" I ask, wonder what anything they want to know about Tris has to do with me.

"Do you like her?" Zeke questions.

Oh. That's what.

"I don't know." I answer.

"Come on man. It's a simple yes or no question." Uriah implies.

"My answer is, I don't know." I say, stopping and turning to face them. "Look. I have feelings for Tris. But I don't know if they're feelings for her in that way, or just as a friend."

Zeke pushes us into a corner and starts to whisper, "Are you sure. You know you can tell us anything man."

"Yeah. I'm sure."  
"Quick question. Would you be mad if we set you up with Tris at the party tonight?" Uriah asks.

"I don't know. Depends on how you set us up." I reply, staring him down.

"Never mind." Will says. "Come on guys. I think Tris found out we're talking about her."

I follow Will's gaze, and see that Tris is looking at us suspiciously.

"Okay. See you at the party Four." Zeke says, and walks off towards his next class.

 _Time Skip_

I pull up into the Pedrad's driveway, and hop out of my car. Approaching the door, I can hear the music playing inside. Put my hand onto the door knob, and open it.

Inside, tons of teens are dancing, drinking, and doing other things teens would do at an unsupervised party. I walk towards the kitchen and carefully dodge people, trying not to bump into them. Once I find the fridge, I open it and grab a water bottle.

The press say that I drink, but I don't. Well, every once in a while I have a beer. And when I say every once in a while, I mean like once every two to three months. I'm too scared to drink because I don't want to turn into my father. I shudder just thinking about him.

I walk back out to the living room, and I hear a female voice go, "Hey Four."

I look over and see Nita. She's wearing a dress that is _way_ too short and _way_ too much makeup.

"What do you want Nita?" I ask, wanting her to leave me alone.

"Come on Four. Don't act like you don't want me." She tries to say seductively.

I scoff, "I'm not acting. Now go away. I don't want to see you ever again."

When she doesn't do anything but try to get closer to me I say, "Go on. Shoo." I move my hands in a shooing motion.

"Fine. But I'll be back soon. Everybody wants me sooner or later." Nita says. And then she just walks away.

I start looking around for Tris. Again, I'm dodging people, trying to scan through all of the faces. And then I see her.

She's wearing tight skinny jeans, a t-shirt, and her leather jacket. I am really glad that she doesn't dress slutty like all the other girls in the school. Well, not including the girls in the gang.

I walk towards her and say, "Tris."

She looks over and smiles. Wow. Her smile absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Four. What's up?" She asks.

"Oh. Nothing much. Listen. I have a feeling that the boys are going to dare me to do this when we play candor or dauntless, so I am going to go ahead and do this now." I say.

She looks really confused.

"Will you go out with me?"

 **Cliffhanger. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Please review! Please give me ideas for the story! I want to thank all of you for raising my spirits.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **If you are dressing up for Halloween, please review and tell me what you are dressing up as.**

 **Everlasting Evil With Eric**

 **Totally Tied To Tobias**

 **Be Beautifully Brave With Beatrice**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am not Veronica Roth, therefore, I do not own Divergent.**

Tris POV

"Will you go out with me?" Four asks.

I am stunned. I can't believe he just asked me out. I am about to say yes, but then I think of all of the stuff he did back in California. If he really does all of those things the press says he does, then he will probably break my heart. I mean, I highly doubt that Four does all of those things, but I don't want to take a chance.

"Um, I don't think so. I'm sorry Four. It's just that I have had my heart broken before and I don't want it to happen again. And if you do all of those things the press says you do, which I highly doubt, then that makes a higher chance of me getting hurt. Don't get me wrong, you're a really great guy, it's just that I don't want to be in a relationship." I say, sadly.

"Oh. Okay. Cool. It's alright." He says hurt.

He turns on his heels and walks the other way. I feel really bad for hurting his feelings. I really did want to go out with him.

Remembering what Four said, that Zeke might dare him to ask me out during the game, I turn and walk out the door. Four really is a good guy, and I don't want to embarrass him in front of everybody.

I don't know where to go, and I rode with Christina here, and if I told her that I wanted to go home she wouldn't let me. So I start walking down the sidewalk, enjoying the silence that surrounds me. I think about what Four is thinking right now. He's probably never going to talk to me again. Great.

Stop it! Don't think like that. I'm sure he understands. But his face when I told him no.

What have I done?

Four POV

Finally the candor or dauntless game is over and I can head home.

I can't believe that Tris said no. I mean, I don't blame her. The stuff that the press says that I do, it's bad. Like cheat on my girlfriend. First off, I have never had a girlfriend. I have girl friends, as in friends who are girls, but never have we been in a relationship. Or, the press says that I drink. No. I don't drink. It's horrible and annoying how the press does that.

I am thinking about this for so long that I don't realize that I am already at my house. I approach the front door, and then realize that there is another car out in my driveway. I open my door and walk inside.

"Hello son." I hear a voice say.

And then I feel a fist hit me hard, straight in the face.

 **Cliffhanger again.**

 **Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Divergent or any of the characters.**

Tris POV

I am at home in bed, when I hear my phone ring. I groan and look at my clock. 1:03. Who calls somebody that early in the morning?

Anyways, I pick up my phone, ignoring the caller ID.

"Hello?" I ask, still half asleep.

"Tris?" It's Four.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to call you so early in the morning, but I need your help. It's an emergency." He says.

I notice his voice is cracking, like he's been crying.

"Yeah. What do you need?" I ask concerned, because he wouldn't be calling this early in the morning if it wasn't an emergency.

"I need you to come over to my place. I'll tell you what happened once you get here." He says.

"What's your address?" I ask.

"568 Tribute Rd." He says. **(Ahhh. See what I did there? Tribute Rd? No? Okay. I'll stop being a dork now.)**

"Okay. I'll be there in ten." I say, getting out of bed and already getting clothes on.

"Thanks Tris. You're the best." He replies, and then hangs up.

Once I'm dressed I quietly tip toe down the steps. I grab my car keys and walk out the door.

 _Time Skip_

I pull up in Four's driveway and hop out of the car. I quietly shut the car door, trying not to wake any of his neighbors. And again, I start tip toeing to the door. I knock.

I feel my phone buzz. It's a text from Four.

 _Come over to the left side of the house. There should be an unlocked window. Come inside through that._

Wondering why he can't come to the door, I follow his instructions. I step onto the grass and walk to the side of the house. I try the first window. Locked. I try the second window. Unlocked. Yay. I open it and carefully climb through it. Once I've successfully made it through, I close the window. I turn around and am greeted by a very dark room.

"Four?" I whisper.

Silence.

"Four?" I say louder.

Silence.

I don't want to talk any louder so I text him.

 _Where are you?_

A moment later I get a text back.

 _Upstairs. Last room on the right._

Again, I follow his instructions and carefully make my way through the extremely dark house. Once I finally find the stairs, I grab onto the railing and slowly go up, one step at a time. I head to the last door on the right and open it.

"Four?" I whisper.

"Over here." I hear his deep voice say.

I look over towards the bed and I see him there.

"Can I turn on the light?" I ask.

"Sure." He says.

I reach my hand out and feel the wall for the light switch. My hand runs over an uneven part of the wall, so I push harder on it. The room is lit up with light.

I see Four lying on the bed, looking at me. Now I see why he didn't come to the door. He is horribly beat up. He has bruises all over his face, and a black eye.

"Oh my goodness, Four. What happened?" I ask, running over to him.

"My dad." He says.

"Your dad did this to you?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah. Ever since my mom dies when I was six, my dad changed. Every night he would come home drunk and he would beat me with his belt. And every time I did something he didn't like he would lock me in my closet for days, with only a water bottle and an apple. That's one of the reasons why I wanted to become famous, so I could get away from him. And I didn't think that he would come after me when I moved back, but I guess I was wrong." He says.

"Oh. Four I'm so sorry."

I start helping him clean up. I put ice packs on his face and I put wrap all on his stomach, because apparently, his dad kicked him as well. Once I finish, I sit next to him on the bed.

"I didn't try to rob that gas station." Four says out of the blue.

"What?"

"I was trying to save that kid that the cops think I pulled a gun on. The real thief tried to shoot the kid so I tackled the guy, and I took his gun so he couldn't hurt anybody. And well, the fuzz showed up at the wrong time."

Wow. I believe him because of the tone of in his voice. He's telling the truth.

"I believe you." I say.

"Really?" Four asks surprised.

"Yeah." I say.

Before he can respond I put my hands on his face and lean up and kiss him.

 **R &R **

**I am eating so much candy, I am going to have Diabetes by the end of the day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sadly, I am not Veronica Roth**

Four POV

And then, she kissed me.

At first, I was surprised, but then, I melted into the kiss. I put my hand on the back of her neck, and then deepened the kiss. She slowly slid her hands from my face, to around my neck. And we stayed like this for a minute, until I pulled away.

I placed my forehead on hers and said, "Wow."

She slightly laughed and said, "Wow? That's all you can say?"

"Well what do you want me to say? That was the most amazing moment of my life, and you're the girl of my dreams, lets ride away in the sunset together."

This really makes her laugh. Wow. Her laugh is amazing. I could listen to it all day.

"Why I would very much like that, my Prince Charming." She responds.

But then, I start to wonder. She rejected me when I asked her out a few hours ago, and she just kissed me.

"Why did you kiss me? You rejected me a few hours ago." I say.

"Four, I really did want to say yes, but then I thought about all of the stuff the press says that you have done, and I didn't want to risk it." She responds, looking away.

I put my hand on her chin, forcing her to look at me and say, "You know, none of that stuff is true. I have never had a girlfriend. I have had friends that are girls, but we've never been in a relationship. I don't do drugs, I don't drink. Well, I might have a beer every three months, but besides that. I don't do that type of stuff. I'm not that kind of guy."

"I believe you." She says, and leans up and kisses me again.

This kiss is shorter, but still is just as sweet as the first.

"Tris?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah." She responds, and again, kisses me.

 _One Week Later_

So Tris and I are official now. The group is happy for us and well, not many other people in the school know, but the ones that do are also, happy for us. Thank goodness the press doesn't know yet.

I'm supposed to meet her parents soon, and I'm nervous. I have already met her mom, who seems really nice, but she met me when I was a friend, not a boyfriend. And I really hope her dad likes me.

The second best part about my week is that Luke called me and told me that I can start recording again. So I'm heading down to the studio.

When I walk through the doors, nobody is there. I stand there for a minute, admiring a painting when someone come through a door.

"Four! It's good to see you again!" A voice says.

I turn and see Johnny. **(There you go Isabelle. The man of your dreams is now in the story. You're welcome.)**

"Hey man! What are doing here?" I ask, while giving him a bro hug.

"Well, I moved from New York and opened up a studio here!" Johnny responds.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah. So you came to record?"

"Yup."

"Ok. Cool. Follow me." He says, and walks through a set of doors.

He leads me to this huge recording room and then says, "All yours."

I hand Johnny the track of the music. I made the music myself because it was just a piano. It was simple enough, I recorded myself playing and then I put it on a disk. Easy.

I then step into the recording room and grab a pair of headphones, and place them on my head.

"One. Two. Three." Johnny says and then the music starts playing.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning_

 _No kidding_

 _I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy_

 _Don't know what hit me_

 _But I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _Oh_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down_

 _I'm around_

 _Through every mood_

 _You're my downfall_

 _You're my muse_

 _My worst distraction_

 _My rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing_

 _It's ringing in my head_

 _For you_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy_

 _And I'm out of my mind_

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _Oh_

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table_

 _We're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all though it's hard_

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _Oh_

 **Please review!**

 **I do not own the song All of Me. John Legend does.**

 **Please give me story ideas!**

 **Talk to me about anything. I love hearing from you guys. No matter what it's about.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Divergent.**

Tris POV

I was driving home from the tattoo parlor, when I heard something on the radio. I quickly turned it up.

" _Have you heard anything about Four?" A woman says._

" _Nope. All that I know is that he is in Chicago." A man says._

" _Well, he just released a new song."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah. That's right folk, you heard right. You're about to hear Four's new song. All of Me."_

And then a piano starts. I listen to the whole song, and by the end, I had tears in my eyes.

" _So, this song is obviously about a girl." The guy says._

" _Yeah. I wonder who she is."_

At that moment, I turned down the radio. I didn't want to hear them try and guess who it is.

I pull into my driveway, and I see that Christina's car is there. I quickly jump out of my car and hurry inside. Once I shut the door I turn around and I see Christina sitting on the couch.

As soon as she sees me, she jumps up and runs towards me and squeals, "Have you heard Four's new song yet?!"

"Yeah. I just heard it in the car. It's beautiful."

"He is so sweet! I just knew you guys would get together! You two are my OTP." Christina squeals, again.

"Woah. Okay. I didn't know that." I reply.

So Christina and I go up to my room and we talk about Four and I, and Will and her. To be honest, I've never really liked talking to Christina about this type of stuff, but now, I love it. I don't know why. I guess Four just really changed me.

 **Short chapter I know. Thank you all for your support! Please keep reviewing!**

 **And also, in most of my reviews, a lot of people say that they are in their teens. But I just wanted to say that I'm 13.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Divergent!**

Four POV

Tonight I was taking Tris to a secret spot in the woods. But first, I had to meet her parents. I pulled into her drive way, and hopped out of my vehicle. I approached the door and I rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, Tris opened the door and said, "Hey, Four. Come on in."

She stepped aside so I could fit through the doorway. As I walked in, I took a giant breath of air, expecting the worst. I heard the door shut behind me and I felt Tris grab my hand.

"Mom! Dad!" She called.

Not a second later, her parents walked out of what I think was the kitchen. I recognized her mom, because we've met before.

"Four, dear. How wonderful to see you again." Her mother replied.

"Nice to see you as well, Mrs. Prior." I responded.

"So. This is your new boyfriend?" Her father asked.

"Yes." Tris replies.

"Come on. We can talk while we eat dinner." Mrs. Prior says.

 _Time Skip_

"Bye mom. I'll be back later." Tris calls, as we walk out of her front door.

We hop into my car and head towards the woods.

"So where are we going?" Tris asks.

"You'll see." I respond.

A few minutes later, we were parked and were getting out of the vehicle.

"The woods?" Tris asks, failing trying to hide her disappointment.

I open the back door and grab a picnic basket.

"Come on." I say as I take her hand, leading her into the woods.

"What are we doing?" Tris asks.

"Having a picnic in a special place that I found." I reply.

It was about a ten to fifteen minute walk to the spot. When the trees clear, you see a big field with a hill and a tree at the top, and right beside it is a small pond.

I hear Tris gasp before smiling to myself. I can tell that she's amazed.

"Four. It's beautiful." She breathes.

"I know."

We walk up the hill and under the tree. I place the blanket down onto the grass, and then sit down. Tris follows my lead. She helps me take out all of the food and we start eating.

I didn't bring much since we had just had dinner, but it was like dessert stuff. I brought my favorite type of cake as well.

"Here." I said, sliding a piece of the cake towards her.

She picks up the plate and slowly takes a bite. I watch her face light up as soon as she starts chewing.

"Oh. My. Goodness. This is the best thing I have ever put into my mouth. And that's saying a lot." She says.

I laugh.

She finishes the piece before saying, "Thank you Four. This is amazing. You're the best boyfriend ever."

"You're welcome. And you're the best girlfriend ever." I say, and lean over and kiss her.

"Four-"

"Don't call me that." I say.

"Well then what do you want me to call you? That's your name isn't it?"

"Call me Tobias."

 **Please review. I'm sorry it's been taking so long to update. I've been really busy. I've got science fair, and FBLA (which is really stressing since I'm an officer. I didn't think it would be this stressful.) And I'm currently reading Maximum Ride and it's amazing. I can't put any of the books down. I'm actually about to start reading it when I'm done here. So if you haven't read Maximum Ride yet, read it. And by read it, I mean you better read it or I will find you, and I will kill you. (Hahaha).**

 **But yeah! Have a great day!**

 **Oh! And I made a one-shot called Eric's Execution. It's a plot twist. I would really appreciate if you could go there and read it and then tell me what you think and tell me if I should make more plot twists.**

 **You better read it. I'm watching you like Uriah watches Dauntless cake when he's hungry.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Divergent! I know I said that I was done with this story but decided to update some more!**

Tris POV

I couldn't help but just stare at him. Tobias. That name really fits him. But I didn't know why he was telling me this. Nobody knows his real name.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"Because. I want to have a secret free relationship with you. Plus I trust you enough to know that you won't tell anybody. You won't will you?"

"Of course not! Not if you don't want me to." I say smiling at him.

He just nods.

"I think that we should get going. It's getting late."

I nod, and help him start to pack up.

The drive home was quiet, but we talked a little bit about what we could do for our next date. And we had decided that he would cook dinner for me over at his house next week. And we decided that as soon as we pulled into my driveway. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Tobias." I said.

"Bye Tris." He replied.

I walked through the damp grass, up to my wooden front door. I opened the door, only to find my dad standing there waiting for me.

"Beatrice. We need to talk." He said in a stern voice.

"Alright dad." I said to him.

He turned and started walking towards his office. And of course, I followed him. He took seat at his desk. I sat in the wooden chair in front of him.

"I don't want to you to see Four anymore." He said.

I sat there in shock. I didn't know what to say.

But he continued, "You know why he had to come to Chicago in the first place. I don't want you to get hurt. Plus, his reputation for dating women, I don't want him to break your heart."

"WHAT?!" I scream.

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!" He yells back. "And if I find out that you have been talking to him, you will be grounded and you will no longer be able to dee your friends or go to any parties."

He was going out of his mind. He could try to keep me from seeing him while I was at home, but he couldn't keep me from seeing him at school.

As if he read my mind, he said, "And I will know if you have been seeing him at school. That boy Peter will be keeping an eye on you. And he will tell me."

I stand up so quickly, it makes me dizzy.

"What is wrong with you?! I love him dad! And you can't stop me from loving him!" I scream at him.

"Yes I can." He responds calmly.

"Ughh! I hate you! I can't believe this!"

And with that, I storm out of the room and stomp out the back door and run into the woods that boarder my yard. What was I going to do?

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Divergent!**

Tris POV

I don't know how long I run for, but I do know that by the time I stop, am surrounded by darkness. I then realize that forgot which way I came from. But I don't care. It doesn't matter right now. All I can do is just drop to my knees and cry. I cry not only to get out my sadness, but also to release my anger. The anger that I have towards my father.

Why would he think something like that? Tobias is amazing. He so sweet, and caring, and just the best boyfriend ever. But why couldn't my father see how happy I was with him? I don't want to see my father again, but I know that I would have to when I go back to my house.

So I stay out in the darkness of the night for a long time. Crying, and cursing at my father. Eventually, I roll onto my back and think.

What if what Tobias told me was a lie? What if he actually didn't love me? What if he was just using me? STOP! Tobias wouldn't do that. Would he? I mean, I barely know him, and well, he is a celebrity. He could just be using me to help with his reputation.

I think about this for a few minutes and decide to just set it out of my mind. I didn't know what Tobias would or wouldn't do anymore. So instead, I hop up off of the dirt and start to navigate through the dark. I didn't know if I was going the right way to get to my house, but I didn't care. The longer I'm away from my house, the better I will feel.

So I found out that navigating in the dark, especially in the woods is not a great idea. Let's just say my head hurts really badly from running into quite a few trees. But off in the distance I start to see light. It's obviously not my house, but it will have to do. I am not navigating in the woods again.

Stumbling over sticks and dirt piles, I finally make it to the edge of the woods. I look around to see if I recognize the place, and I actually do. It's a gas station not too far from my house. It's about a twenty minute walk to the house.

I don't want to hurry to the house, and the breeze feels really good, so I just casually walk down the side walk. Since I'm in a city, there is always life out on the streets. Cars drive down the streets 24/7, and at, I look at my watch, 12:16, there are people still walking along the side walk. You've heard the saying, the city never sleeps.

I pass by quite a few police officers, and I try to look as casual as I can. I mean, if I were a police officer, and I saw a 17 year old girl walking around alone after midnight. Yeah, I would think that's unusual and suspicious. But I guess they thought that I usually take midnight strolls because they just nodded towards me as I passed by.

I look around and admire all of the lights. I've lived here my whole life, but have never really gotten to actually stop and admire all of the beautiful scenery at night.

Sadly, I wound up on my doorstep. The lights were on inside, so I assumed that my parents were waiting for me to arrive, and they were going to lecture me and yell at me. Not wanting to put up with that right now, I make my way to the side of the house and climb up the tree that sits beside my bedroom window. Once I have reached a branch that is close enough to the roof, I quickly jump from the branch and onto the roof. I stay still for a minute because my impact on the roof was much louder than I expected it to be. I then crawl towards my window and open it. I slip through it and slowly shut it.

Tiptoeing, I quickly get undressed and into my night clothes and hop into bed. I fall asleep thinking about what I'm going to do when I have to face Tobias on Monday.

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Divergent!**

Four POV

The Monday morning routine went the same as usual. Take shower, get dressed, grab a bite to eat, leave for school. You know, the normal school morning stuff.

So, I get into my car and drive to school. And as usual, the gang is waiting for each other right outside the front doors. When they see me, they all wave me over. As I approach them, I see that Tris is not with them. Which is normal, I do get here before her.

"So Four, how did your date with Tris go?" Zeke asks.

"It went really well. It was amazing." I reply.

"Amazing you say?" Zeke says raising his eyebrows.

"Zeke. You are a disgusting pervert. That is not what we did." I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh." He breathed.

"Yeah." I tell him.

So we drop the subject as fast as it came up. And we start talking while we wait for my beautiful girlfriend. Apparently, Shauna and Marlene spent the whole weekend together. They have some project that they have to complete for a club. Christina went to the Lake Michigan. Will stayed home and just spent time with his family. Zeke and Uriah went to go visit family in Colorado. I just stayed home.

We waited for Tris to appear, but she never did. We all thought that she got sick and stayed home so Christina texted her as we grabbed our books for our first classes. But when I got to first period, I saw that there was no need to text her because Tris was sitting her chair like it was normal day.

I quickly walk to my seat next to her, and as I sit I whisper, "Hey beautiful."

She just looks at me, smiles, and then looks back to the front of the class. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but then Mr. Kang started class. She just ignored the rest of us in all of the other classes too.

By lunch, the group decided to confront her. We didn't know what was going on with her. Something was obviously wrong, because she is never this quiet and never ignores any of us.

So, we grab our food and sit at the table, waiting for Tris too appear in the cafeteria. Eventually she does, but doesn't even look at us. She just walks to the back of the room and takes a seat at one of the empty tables. Then she just starts eating as if she did this every day.

"What the heck?" Christina says.

"She just walked past us!" Marlene exclaims.

"If something wasn't wrong before, something is definitely wrong now." Uriah says.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Shauna hissed.

"Should one of us go over there and talk to her?" Zeke asks.

"Maybe. But if something is wrong, she probably won't want to talk about it here. I'll talk to her after school."

They all nod in agreement. What is going on?

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am not Veronica Roth!**

Tris POV

After school I run to my car, not wanting to run into any of the group members. I knew that they were probably going to confront me, so I just ran out of the front doors like my life depended on it. Slamming the car door shut, I turn on the engine and hurry out of there.

When I reach the stop light, I start to think about what I put the group through today. They probably thought that they did something to me which is not the case. I just don't want to talk to any of them about what was going on at the moment. Plus, I don't think I could stand seeing Tobias either.

When I reach my driveway I pull in and sling my backpack over my shoulder. Opening the door, I walk onto the porch like a normal day and enter my home. My parents are sitting in the living room talking and I just walk right past them, acting like they aren't even there, and head up to my room.

After my homework, I just sit and stare at the ceiling. I'm bored now. I can't call the group. I can't call Tobias. Ughh. Great.

Making the decision that I wouldn't sit in my room for the rest of the night, I get up and pull on my leather jacket. I jog down the stairs and again past my parents. Before they can ask where I was going, I walked out of the house, leaving them there. I walk down the driveway and open the mail box. Inside is one envelope. I take it and surprisingly it's for me. It's doesn't have a return address so I just open.

 _Dear Tris,_

 _I want to talk to you about what happened today. Please come over to my place tonight around 7 and we can talk there. You can just knock on my bedroom window and I'll let you in._

 _Love you,_

 _Four_

I don't want to go, but it's not like my dad will ever know. Plus, I need to clear the air. I can't stand avoiding him like this. So I decide that I will go.

Around 6:45 I leave and head to his house, telling my parents I want ice cream and am going down to the parlor. Alone. As I drive to his house, I am wondering how I will tell him. I don't want to just say, 'oh yeah, well, my dad doesn't like you and he doesn't want me to be seeing you anymore. So bye'.

I guess I'll just have to wing it because by the time I get to his house, I have not made up my mind. I hop out of my car and run to the side of his house. I'm about to knock, but something catches my eye. He's not alone.

Nita stands in his room, in just her night clothes. She was talking to him and then she sits down next to him on his bed. I don't stick around for much longer.

I start to feel my face become wet, and then realize that I'm crying. I turn and run to the car and drive off as fast as the car can let me. My dad was right. Tobias was going to break my heart. I can't believe I ever trusted him.

 **Please review!**

 **I got this idea from Another Cinderella Story. And that's how these next few chapters are kind of going to go.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Divergent!**

Tris POV

As soon as I got home, I ran up to my room and cried. How could Tobias do this to me? I thought he loved me. But obviously I was wrong. How could I have been so stupid? Trusting him. I should have known.

Getting up from my bed, I open my laptop. I see that I have an email from the college that I applied to.

 _Dear Ms. Prior,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to audition for our school. The audition is next Wednesday at the Chicago Auditorium. There you and 15 other students will audition in front of us and others who have wished to come. You will be preforming right after a special guest. Four! Thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chicago University of Music_

I get an audition. I get an audition! Yes! Whoo hoo! Wait a minute. Did she say that Four is going to be there? Ughhh. I can't believe this!

 _Time Skip_

The next day at school, I avoided the group again. And I wasn't even sorry that I ignored Tobias. I could tell that they were all kind of hurt, and wanted to know what was happening.

After school, I was walking to my car when I heard somebody call my name in front of me. I look up. It was Tobias. I turn around and head the other way, not wanting to see him or talk to him. But he was fast and stopped right in front of me, blocking my path.

"Hey. I kept trying to call you see what was going on."

I didn't let him finish. I just tried to walk past him. He grabbed my arm and got in front of me again.

"What's going on? What did I do?" He asks concerned.

"It doesn't matter. It's done. We're done." I say, and start to try to walk past him.

But again, he gets in front of me.

"Woah. What do you mean?" He asks, his eyes wide.

"Did you feel sorry for me? Was that your charity? Did you ask me out because you thought you could make me feel better? Make me feel special because a big celebrity wanted me? And that when you moved onto the next girl, you thought that I would be okay with that? Well, I'm not. Gosh, I can't believe I was so stupid and trusted you." I say and turn around and walk towards my car.

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Divergent!  
**

Four POV

After Tris walked away, I stood there like an idiot for a minute. Questioning if I had just imagined what had just happened. She broke up with me. The love of my life was gone.

I heard footsteps behind me and then Zeke's voice say, "Hey Four. Did you talk to Tris?"

I don't answer him. I just stand there. Then all of the group is in front of me. Staring at me.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asks.

It takes me a minute to answer but when I do, I can barely even whisper, "She broke up with me."

They all heard me because they all screamed, "WHAT?!"

I shake my head and walk past them and jump into my car. Heading home I can't help but cry. I have no clue what I did that could have hurt Tris so bad. And then the thought that I have hurt Tris makes me die inside even more.

When I reach my house I get a phone call. It's my manager, Luke.

I try to act like I wasn't just crying, "Hello?"

"Four! Today is your big day!" Luke's voice on the other end exclaims.

"What do you mean?" I ask curious.

"You're clear! All of the trouble that they say you caused has been cleared up! They caught the guy that did it and put him behind bars." He almost screams.

"Are you serious?" I can feel myself start to smile.

"Yes! I got you a gig next Wednesday at the Chicago Auditorium. You will be preforming at a college audition. I mean you're not auditioning but other students are. And people have already started buying tickets!"

"That's awesome! What college is hosting the auditions?"

"Chicago University of Music." Luke replies.

"Cool. Thanks man." I say.

"Anytime Bro." He says, and then hangs up.

Chicago University of Music. That's where Tris was planning to go. I don't know if she made the auditions or not, but they'd be insane if they didn't like her music.

Tris.

Hearing that my criminal record has been cleared was great. But thinking of Tris makes me break again. What did I do?

 **Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Divergent!**

Tris POV

I was home alone when there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Tobias, I ignored it and started doing my homework again. But the person knocked again. Harder and louder. I could obviously tell that the person on the other side of that door was furious.

"BEATRICE GRACE PRIOR! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Christina voice boomed on the other side.

Terrified, I ran and opened the door for her before she ripped off my head. She stood there, arms crossed against her chest. Her face was almost red. If this was a cartoon, she would have steam coming out of her ears by now.

I don't have time to speak before she invites herself in and grabs my arm, jerking me towards the stairs. I quickly shut the door, and resist the urge to whimper because of how tight her grip is. Once we reach my room, she shoves me down onto my bed and starts pacing my room.

"You. Are. Insane." She says through gritted teeth.

"Why?" I ask.

"You broke up with Four?! Why would you do that?" She almost screams.

I stay silent.

"You two were soul mates! Why would you do something like that?!" She's up in my face now.

"Why don't you ask him?" I say, trying to hold back tears.

Her face changes from a furious look to a confused one.

"What?"

"I said why don't you ask him? Huh? Ask him if he thought we were soul mates. Because from what I saw, he did not think that." I say raising my voice.

"What do you mean? What are you saying?" She questions.

"He cheated on me!" I scream.

Her face went completely slack. She just stood there staring at me.

"I found a note in the mail box yesterday from Four, saying that he wanted to talk to me about why I was avoiding you guys. He told me to meet him at his place around 7 and he would let me in through his bedroom window. So I went. Well Nita was in there, just in her night clothes talking with him." I say, not realizing I had started to cry.

"Tris. I'm so sorry." Christina whispers.

I put my head in my hands. She takes a seat next to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Do you have the note?" She asks.

I nod and get up. I walk over to my jacket where I had stuffed into the pocket. Taking it out, I unwrinkled it, and hand it to her. She reads it. When she is finished she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

I lay down on my bed and start to cry again.

"But why were you avoiding us?"

"Because. My dad didn't want me to see Four anymore. He thought he was going to break my heart. And he was right." I whisper.

She nods. Standing up Christina stuffs the note into her pocket.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm going to keep this. Just in case." She says.

She walks over to me.

"I made an audition for the University." I say.

"Really?"

I nod.

"Tris that's great! See you don't need Four! You can make it without him!" She exclaims.

I laugh.

"Come on. I'll take you to the ice cream parlor." Christina says.

I get up and clean myself up. And the ice cream parlor is where we spent the rest of the day,.

 **Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Divergent!**

Four POV

I can't believe I decided to do this. I am standing right outside the front doors of the school, waiting for Tris. I need to know what's going on. I need to know what I did so I can fix it. I didn't get any sleep last night. Mostly cried.

Finally, Tris walks out of the school, heading to her car. I take my chance and grab her arm. She turns around and when she sees me she just yanks her arm away and starts walking again. I get in front of her.

"Tris. I need to know what I did. I thought about it all night last night. I have no clue what I could have done." I say looking into her eyes.

She scoffs, "Then obviously you didn't think because it should be the first thing you thought about."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peter watching us closely. Does he have something to do with this? Did he blackmail her so she would break up with me?

"Did you get blackmailed to break up with me?" I ask.

"No." She says and walks away.

Later I meet the gang (not including Tris) at the ice cream parlor, where we then walked down to the park eating our delicious treat. We got onto the subject of the break up.

"Did you find out why she broke up with you?" Shauna asks.

"No. I tried to ask her today. I told her I had no clue what I had done, and that I thought about it all night." I replied, really not wanting to talk about this.

"What did she say?" Marlene implies.

"She said that I obviously didn't think because it should have been the first thing that I thought about." I say looking down.

I hear Christina mumble something and I could tell the rest of the group heard her too.

"What did you say?" I ask.

She looks up at me, "Oh. Nothing."

"No. You said something what did you say?" I forced.

"I said that she was right." She spits.

I stopped, as well as the rest of the group. We all turn and look at her.

"You know why she broke up with me?" I ask, wanting to know right that instant.

"Of course I know. I'm her best friend."

"Hey!" Uriah says.

Everybody glares at him.

"Sorry." He whispers.

"Why did she break up with me?" I ask.

"None of your business. You should know."

"It is my business." I say.

"How could you possibly not know?" She looks at me.

"Oh. My. Goodness. The man clearly had no clue what he has done to hurt the poor girl's heart. Just tell us!" Marlene yells.

"You want to know what he did? Fine. He cheated on her. That's what he did." She hissed.

Everybody gasps and looks at me. Only to find that I'm just as astonished as they are.

"What do you mean I cheated on her? I never did that." I say.

"Yes you did. You left a note in her mail box saying for her to come over to your house and when she did, she found Nita in your room in her night clothes talking to you!" She screams.

"What? I never left her a note! And I would never ever do _anything_ with Nita. She broke in that night! She was trying to get in my pants!" I exclaim.

"You could just be saying that." Christina points out.

"Do you have the note?"

She pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket. I take it from her and start reading over it.

"First of all, that is not my handwriting. A girl clearly wrote this." I say examining it.

Everybody looks at it too.

"He's right. I've seen his handwriting. It a lot worse than this." Zeke says.

I would have glared at Zeke, but he's right.

"So you're saying that you were framed?" Christina asks.

I nod.

"I didn't do it."

 **Please review.**

 **HAHA that ending sentence. I'm so clever!**

 **I was planning on finishing the story tonight but it's already 8:25 so I need to get ready for bed. I know all of you are like 8:25? That's really early. Do you seriously have parents that strict?**

 **No. I can go to bed whenever I want. I just learned the hard way that if I stay up until nine I won't be able to wake up for school and then I'll be cranky. And when I'm cranky my parents get mad. And when my parents get mad that usually means me getting in trouble.**

 **So hopefully I will finish this story tomorrow. I need another story idea!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Divergent!**

Tris POV

I started writing my song that I was going to perform at the audition. It took me a while to think about what I wanted to write about, but when I was driving home from school yesterday, it hit me. And today I started writing the lyrics down on a sheet of paper.

I am now putting the final touches on the song before I record myself to put on my YouTube channel. Yes. Okay, I started I YouTube channel not long ago. Actually the day after Tobias caught me singing. Him telling me how good I was gave me confidence. I didn't put my name or show my face because, even though I have almost five thousand subscribers, I don't want to become famous.

Setting down the pen, I got up and started recording and sat down and grabbed my wooden guitar. I started playing, and from then on out, I didn't even have to think. The music just poured out.

 _Say you're sorry_

 _That face of an angel_

 _Comes out only when you need it to_

 _As I pace back and forth_

 _All this time_

 _Cause I honestly believed in you_

 _Holding on_

 _The days drag on_

 _Stupid girl_

 _I should have known_

 _I should have known_

 _That I'm not a princess_

 _This ain't a fairytale_

 _I'm not the one you'd sweep off her feet_

 _Lead her up the stairwell_

 _This ain't Hollywood_

 _This is a small town_

 _I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

 _Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

 _To come around_

 _Baby I was naïve_

 _Got lost in your eyes_

 _And never really had a chance_

 _My mistake_

 _I didn't wanna be in love_

 _You had to fight to have the upper hand_

 _I had so many dreams_

 _About you and me_

 _Happy endings_

 _Now I know_

 _That I'm not a princess_

 _This ain't a fairytale_

 _I'm not the one you'd sweep off her feet_

 _Lead her up the stairwell_

 _This ain't Hollywood_

 _This is a small town_

 _I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

 _Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

 _To come around_

 _And there you are on your knees_

 _Begging for forgiveness_

 _Begging for me_

 _Just like I always wanted_

 _But I'm so sorry_

 _Cause I'm not a princess_

 _This ain't a fairytale_

 _I'm gonna find someone someday_

 _Who might actually treat me well_

 _This is a big world_

 _That was a small town_

 _There in my rearview mirror_

 _Disappearing now_

 _And it's too late for you and your white horse_

 _Now it's too late for you and your whit horse_

 _To catch me now_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Try and catch me now_

 _Oh yeah_

 _It's too late_

 _To catch me now_

I slowly come to a stop then turn off the camera. I sit there on the stool for a moment, not wanting to move just yet. I can feel the tears fall down my face, one by one.

 **Please review!**

 **That song is not mine. It is called White Horse by Taylor Swift.**

 **Please give me story ideas!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Not Veronica Roth**

Tris POV

I woke up the next day to find the bright rays of the sun shining through my widows, and right into my eyes. Throwing the covers over my head, I groan. Realizing after being under the covers for more than ten seconds is basically a suicide mission. You'll suffocate to death. So I throw the covers towards the foot of my bed and sit up.

My laptop is sitting right beside my bed, so I grab it, not knowing what else to do. I open it and head to my latest video White Horse. Looking at the number of likes must mean that I was really good. But at the same time, a lot of people had given it a thumbs down. Wanting to know what people had to say about my singing, I scroll down to the comments.

 _FastBoy2255_

 _You're really great at singing. I wish you would show your face though…_

 _Movienerd_

 _WOW!_

 _Guest_

 _Amazing. I bet you're really pretty._

 _Tobias_

 _I know I told-_

Wait Tobias?! I didn't think that it was actually him, but what if it was? I don't want to read anything that he wrote to me. Curiosity killed the cat.

 _Tobias_

 _I know I told you one reason that I started singing, but I completely forgot all of the other reasons when I first heard your voice. It is absolutely amazing. Just like you._

Awwwww! Stop it! Don't start forgiving him! What he did can't be forgiven.

The auditions were in three days. And I was really, really nervous. About a lot of things. First, seeing Tobias. Second, Tobias hearing me sing again. Third, singing in front of other people, with them seeing my face. And fourth, I'm auditioning for college, so if I screw up, I don't make it into the school.

Just thinking about it make my stomach twist and turn. I can't imagine what it would be like to stand up in front of all of those people. People that you don't know. I shudder.

I hate to admit it, but I wish Tobias were here so he could give me pointers.

 **Please review.**

 **Please give me story ideas!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Divergent!**

Four POV

The group and I have come up with a plan to get Tris and I back together. Hopefully. I need to prove to Tris that I didn't cheat on her. And where the plan leads, well let's just say that it's going to be extremely nerve racking.

Tomorrow is the day of the Chicago University of Music auditions, and Christina had told everybody that Tris had earned an audition. And since I'm going to be having a concert at the auditions, we thought that that would be a good time to tell her. I know what you're thinking. Why would a good time to tell you ex-girlfriend that you weren't cheating on her be during a concert? All I'm going to say is, you'll see.

After I preform a song at the auditions one student will come out and, well, audition. And then after they are done, I will come back out and sing. And then when I'm done, another student will come out. And that's how it will go for the whole thing. Tris is the last student to audition. And that's all I'm going to say.

Yesterday, Tris started talking to the rest of the group. And you already know what I'm going to say, so say it with me: The rest of the group except me.

But hopefully after tomorrow, she will be talking to me.

 **I'm soooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have been thinking about updating all week and when I was about to start writing, I was all like: You know what? I'll do this during the weekend.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from all of you and I really appreciate your feedback.**

 **I also need story ideas because this one, sadly, is coming to an end. Maybe another three or Four chapters. See what I did there. Four.**

 **Dauntless Double Dog Dare.**

 **I don't know. It just popped into my head. Sorry.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Divergent. I want to say that I am really sorry that these last few chapters were really short.**

Tris POV

Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. It came so quickly. I don't know if I'm ready or not. What am I going to do? I'm seriously freaking out.

Tomorrow is the day of the auditions, and I cannot handle the nervousness that I have. I've never sang in front of a crowd before. What if they all hate me? What if I mess up? What if I trip and fall on my way out to the stage?

The worst part about it is that if I do mess up, then I might not get into the school of my dreams. And I don't really have a backup school. So if I don't make it into this school, I'm basically screwed for the rest of my life. Living on the streets begging for money to get food. I don't want to end up like the people we call the factionless.

I finally make the decision to not sit around and think about all of the worst things that can happen tomorrow. So I turn on the radio and start listening to music. One of my favorite songs come on. Like That by Jack and Jack.

I start to sing along to the lyrics.

 _I ain't ever met a girl_

 _Like you_

 _And you'll never find a man like me_

 _Walking out the door with you on my arm_

 _You can hit me on my phone anytime you want_

 _Got me going mad when you dress like that_

 _Girl it's a trap when you act like that_

 _I ain't even mad when you dress like that_

 _I know you know you bad when you act like that_

 _Oh yeah_

Sadly, the song finally comes to an end. Christina showed me the song about a week ago, and have not stopped listening to it since. It's just so catchy.

Before the next song came on the radio announcers started talking.

" _Folks, he's done it again. He has created another hit song about a very special lady. And who that lucky lady is, we have no idea." The one I think is Ashley._

" _He must really be in love with this girl, he has never made this many songs about a girl." The other one, Brian, I think, says._

" _You're so right Brian. Well her it is folks. How to Start a War by Four!"_ _ **(**_ **A/N just realized that that rhymed. Lol.)**

 _Oh_

 _I_

 _Thought we were meant to be_

 _Thought it'd be you and me_

 _Standing together at the end of the world_

 _I guess that's not what you want_

 _I guess that I should just move on_

 _Tell me how am I to move when I can't even breathe_

 _This is not how you make love_

 _This is not what we signed up for_

 _This is not how it's meant to be_

 _This is how you start a war_

 _This is how_

 _This is how-how_

 _This how_

 _This is how-how_

 _This is how_

 _This is how-how_

 _This is how you start a war_

 _How to start a war_

 _How to start a war_

 _How to-how to start a war_

 _How to start a war_

 _You_

 _Thought I'd abandoned you_

 _Thought that I'd stranded you_

 _But I was right there holding your hand_

 _But I guess you didn't see_

 _Everything I thought we would be_

 _I guess I never that you would ever leave me her all alone_

 _This is not how you make love_

 _This is not what we signed up for_

 _This is not how it's meant to be_

 _This is how you start a war_

 _This is how_

 _This is how-how_

 _This is how_

 _This is how-how_

 _This is how_

 _This is how-how_

 _This is how you start a war_

 _How to start a war_

 _How to start a war_

 _How to-how to start a war_

 _How to start a war_

 _Oh_

 _Ooh_

 _Bombs are falling_

 _World is stalling_

 _I'm still trying_

 _Why are we fighting_

 _Words destroy us_

 _Bait and toy us_

 _I still love you_

 _Don't you love me too_

 _This is not how you make love_

 _This is not what we signed up for_

 _This is not how it's meant to be_

 _This is how you start a war_

 _This is how_

 _This is how-how_

 _This is how_

 _This is how-how_

 _This is how_

 _This is how-how_

 _This is how you start a war_

 _This is not how you make love_

 _This is not what we signed up for_

 _This is not how it's meant to be_

 _This is how you start a war_

 _This is how_

 _This is how-how_

 _This is how_

 _This is how-how_

 _This is how_

 _This is how-how_

 _This is how you start a war_

 _How to start a war_

 _How to-how to start a war_

 _How to start a war_

Wow. I have to admit that that was really good. It was different from all of his other songs. I liked it.

 **Please review!**

 **Also if any of you have Another Cinderella Story, please tell me what happens at the end like at the dance competition.**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
